narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix's Glory: Flaming Avenger
Homecoming Akane was sitting on Yuri's lap, her arms around her with a pleasantly content look on her face. "Hey Onee-chan! Isn't Tou-san back yet???" "..." Michiyo looked up with a rather annoyed glare from the book she was reading, a vein popping on her head. "Like I know." She replied coolly, returning to looking at her book once more. "It's not like I sent a Phoenix after him or anything." Akane glared. "You saw him when he left you should know!" Yuri sighed. "Akane, it's only been what, a month and a half? Maybe he thinks that isn't sufficient enough training time." "'Sides, I have more important things to worry about." Michiyo added, shutting her book after reading what looked like an entire chapter. "Like the Iwagakure incident..." "It's not even our village." Akane replied. "Why bother? Isn't that the Hokage's concern anyway?" "That's not the problem. Apparently, the power went to those rebel's heads over there..." The elder sister set down her book and sat straighter. "Their using the Stone-nin to advance on the smaller and surrounding areas. The villages near there are getting nervous now..." She pressed a hand to her palm. "Such an act would be considered expansion of a growing empire, and a dictatorship at best. It's only reasonable to be cautious about it. Otherwise... it might start to spread into Konoha." Before Akane could reply, the door opened and the morning sunlight burst in. When the initial glare faded, the silhouette of the person standing there revealed it to be Ahatake. He was rather scraped and looked exhausted, but also looked rather impressive with the giant cleaver blade on his back. "Yo!" He said grinning. "T-TOU-SAN!" Akane exclaimed. "Kurosaki-san, welcome back." Eyes widening, Michiyo snapped her head to look over at the figure of her father, but they immediately lidded. The smile re-appeared on her face. "Glad to see you're alive, Tou-san. How was it?" "Hell." Ahatake said shortly as his daughter ran to hug him. "Tou-san's training is murder." "Heh..." Michiyo chuckled, her eyes falling on the gleaming blade. "Still, that big old butcher knife must be a big benefit, don't you think?" Ahatake grinned. "You bet it is." He held it up, the black cloth that it was kept in falling off, revealing a white blade with a black edge. "It's large enough to function as a shield, while functioning as a weapon. Tou-san crafted it himself." "And it only took a month? He must be quite the black-smith." "Hm? Oh no." Ahatake said, wrapping the blade back in it's cloth. "He's always had this. He's meant to give it to me for awhile, but he's never around." Ahatake sighed. "It's the reason you two have never met him." "Oh..." The elder daughter nodded in understanding, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, you're going to need it, then." She said softly. "There's been a rebellion in Iwagakure, and its influence is spreading to other villages. It's becoming quite a threat very quickly." Ahatake sighed. "I'll let you handle that." He sighed and looked around. "Y..Yuri?!? Why are you still here? I don't want to sound rude but don't you have your own house and family?" "Um...well.." Yuri looked nervous. "I do have my own house..but..my family is dead." Immediately, there was a silence that fell amongst the family, before Michiyo decided to break it. "....what killed them?" She questioned softly, eyes turning towards the girl in question. "I've no idea." Yuri replied. "I wasn't at the house at the time. I had been out buying groceries and when I came back they were dead. Blood splattered over the floor and sword wounds on their bodies." That made Michiyo silent once more, words having been trapped in her mouth before she could say them. "Anyway, you move on." Yuri replied and she sat down on the couch. "I think of you all as my family now. And when I marry Akane it'll be official." Akane grinned and Ahatake smiled. "Well, seeing how much you stay around here, you're as good as family now kid." The tension was immediately washed away, and Michiyo breathed heavily, sitting back down in her chair. "So, Tou-san..." She said in a manner of curiosity, even as she picked back up her book. "What do you plan on doing now that you have these newfound abilities? Planning to look for the Spetsnaz?" "Of course." Ahatake replied. "I intend to kill Tenko this time around." "Of course..." Now, normally Michiyo would've had her doubts of her father rushing into combat like before. But, now, she could feel his stronger chakra seep into the room, her senses having picked it up. The fact that he was carrying a large weapon around with such ease gave away the increase of his physical performance. He might have a chance. "That works perfectly, then!" Clapping her hands together, Michiyo smiled cheerfully. "Because I've got an idea of where they're hiding!" Ahatake grinned. though this good mood was immediately marred by the entrance of his sister. "HI ONII-SAN!" Her voice rang shrill and strong. "Oh damn..." Ahatake thought. "Hry, Auntie!" Despite her cheerful greeting, Michiyo had her own ears covered, her mirthful expression slightly pained. "So good to hear your voice again..." "Easy for you to say." Ahatake growled. Akane walked up to Ahatake. "Onii-san, you smell like Tou-san. You been spending time with him?" "Yeah." Ahatake sighed. "I've been training. Anyway, Michiyo I'm ready when you are." "All right..." For amoment, Michiyo slid her palms together, smile still plastered on her face. Then, reaching into her back pocket, she whipped out a map and opened it up, revealing the world continents. "So, the majority of Spetsnaz activity has been centered in the Leaf village, right? Well, upon further evidence..." Her finger pointed somewhere out of Konoha. "...there is an abandoned safehouse that has been used in the past. That's where they'll all be located, waiting for us to storm in." "So you think they're expecting us to barge in on them?" Ahatake asked. "No doubt. Tenko's not an idiot, after all." "If they're expecting us, then they could have traps littered around the place." Akiko pointed out. "That's where Shadow Clones would come in." Ahatake said. "Shadow Clones are perfect bait." "Right..." Michiyo nodded, closing the map via roll-up. "Though, we have to be careful. If there's some kind of surveillance keeping track, we'll need to avoid and or disable it if necessary. Don't want to attract attention without realizing it..." Ahatake sighed. "What I hate is that we'll have to progress the slow way. The whole "we-need-to-be-cautious" mess. But I'd rather be cautious and progress slowly, than blast the place apart and get killed." He stood up. "Are you all ready to go now or do you need to get ready?" "I'm good to go." Akiko said blinking once and her eyes became red with cat-like slits for pupils. Immediately, Michiyo folded her arms across her chest and gave a smirk. "I'll definitely be there. We're not missing this for anything." "I'm sitting this one out." Akane said meekly. Immediately, Michiyo gave an incredulous look in her direction. "What? You've got to be kidding!" She exclaimed. "What was the use of all of that training if you're just going to ba--" Then, she stopped herself. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Don't tell me you're scared now..." She guessed. Akane scowled. "I just feel like sitting this one out. Besides, you all are stronger than me. What use would I be?" She wrapped her arm around Yuri's shoulder. "Imma stay here with Yue." "Oh, so you wanna let us risk our lives so you can stay here and do the nasty with Yuri. Is that it?" "Don't get mad at me 'cuz you aint got someone to do it with." Akane scowled. "Not my fault no guy around Konoha wants you." She stuck out her tongue and blew a loud raspberry. Michiyo merely rolled her eyes. "Right..." She turned towards Ahatake, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess that's it, then. Let's move out, shall we?" She felt a little regretful of her words; it sounded as if she was bossing her father around. Ahatake sighed. "Akane, I agree with your staying out of this. I don't need my youngest daughter dying. And yes Michiyo, let's go." "Come back alive you three!" Infiltration It had taken a few hours in order to pin-point and arrive at the exact location. In order for stealth to work, they had to settle in at the outskirts, in order to avoid immediate detection. Now, they were scouting through the woods, only 100 meters from their position. Despite the number, it wasn't very far. But despite that, even as they walked, they kept a close eye out for any traps. "Should we use Shadow Clones now?" Akiko asked. "No." Michiyo instructed. "At this point, we're too close to use any chakra. They'll sense us in a heartbeat. Just have to rely o--" Abruptly, her order was stopped mid-sentence, her eyes having caught a rustle in the treetops. Her eyes widened considerably, and her body tensed slightly. Ahatake looked up, but he didn't see anything. Was it just a bird? That notion would instantly be erased. What stood at one of the branches was a lone figure, dressed in a purple, spec-ops outfit. At one of the high branches, he stood calmly, arms folded across his chest, and intense eyes looking down on the group. Despite the fact that his katana was secured to his side, he didn't look as if he was aiming to reach for it anytime soon. However, it was obvious he wasn't an ally. Ahatake and Akiko's eyes widened at the sight of the man. "Who are you?" Ahatake asked, and Akiko scowled at him. She wasn't a fan of strange people in strange outfits. But the man remained silent. However, he did nod his head to the left - the direction they were facing. The motion made Michiyo frown slightly, folding her arms across her own chest. "I think he's directing us towards the safehouse..." She guessed. "Guess we should go there." Ahatake said. "What can it possibly hurt?" He took off in that same direction, Akiko following him on all fours. As they neared, there were two more, hanging out on a tree branch. One was in the same position as the first, while the other had taken to sitting on the branch. Slowly, Michiyo was coming to a realization, even as she followed close behind. "They're scouting us!"